It is well known that accidents cause by fire are some of the most horrible things that can happen to anyone. Over the years, there are hundreds of family who suffer from the damages caused by fire, some from the city fire and others got their home burned down around the green areas due to the forest fires. The community has always encouraged people to take any oncoming fire hazard, because we know that it's better to prevent the problem than to deal with it, and especially if we're dealing with an element of no mercy. Accidental fire had not only burned down homes and destroyed lives, but it also had killed many people over the years.
Most fires are caused accidentally by ignorance of human mistakes, especially among our young children. We tried to teach our young ones to not step into the accidental mistake of starting an accidental fire, but it is very difficult to enforce adult supervision over them twenty-four hours a day. In most accidental fire cases today, many were started by the ignorant usage of cigarette lighters, especially when someone in the family who is a smoker which having many cigarette lighters laying around the house waiting for the young one to pick it up and use it.
In the resent years, there are many safety lighters manufactured throughout the market. Many of the prior arts are based on having or hiding a safety switch on a lighter, which in most cases through a period of time, kids seem to be able to figure out how to put these safety lighters into use without any complication. As we know, the children today are very intellectual in certain circumstances, and usually they don't seem to have a problem figuring out how to work a simple mechanical object. It is in human nature to figure out a solution to the any question, even at our young age. We can only trick their mental ability for a short period of time, but we can sure limit their physical capability.